<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping with the Lights On (PART 3) by LindzDDub86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726508">Sleeping with the Lights On (PART 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86'>LindzDDub86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleeping With the Lights On [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Busted (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Rituals, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the thought of bringing Matt back to life, the excitement ran through Lindz's veins. <br/>Question was now can they pull this off and make Busted whole again???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bourne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleeping With the Lights On [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184705</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OLD FANFIC BACK IN 2008</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ring ring</p><p>“Hello”<br/>“Lindz. Are you ready?”<br/>It was James. He sounded so awake. He was excited and no wonder. It was the day we were going to ring Ian to bring Mat back to life.<br/>“What time is it?” I sleepily asked.<br/>“Around 9:45am. You up and ready?”<br/>I was thinking, ‘You bastard. You woke me up’. I **** being woken up.<br/>“Er... just got up really. I’ll be over in half an hour. Speak then babe. “ I then put the phone down.<br/>I really **** waking up early. I loved my sleep and it was a good thing James was on the phone because he would have a black eye now. I thought to myself, ‘I best get up now I’ve told James I’ll be at his in half an hour’. So I got up and looked at the photo of Matt and me and then said to myself, ‘Don’t worry babe. I’ll get you back.’ I get got ready to go out. I was wearing my favourite Soho jeans and my Iron Maiden top. It was 10:10am and I got out of my flat and got in the car to drive up to James’ and Charlie’s flat. They lived about 20 minutes away from me.</p><p>at James*</p><p>“So have you got Ian’s number on you then?” was the first words James said to me. He was very excited.<br/>“Yeah. Where’s Chaz?” I asked.<br/>“He went out to see Xtina.”</p><p>starts to dial Ian’s number</p><p>“Hullo”<br/>“Hiya Ian. It’s Lindz. How you doing?”<br/>“Tired. You just woke me up. Why have you rang me this early on a Saturday morning?” Ian asked exhausted.<br/>I hadn’t realised it was Saturday. I was too excited about what I was going to ask him.<br/>“We need you do a MASSIVE favour for us. It depends on the group Busted. We need you to bring Matt back from the dead!”<br/>There was a long pause that lasted about five minutes.<br/>“Er... you best come around then. We’ll need to talk in person,” Ian replied finally.<br/>“Well we’re in London now. Me and James will be there in three hours then. Bye”.<br/>And before Ian could answer, I hung the phone up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian’s house in Wigan</p><p>“Hey Ian”<br/>“Hi”<br/>“Ian this is James. James this is Ian”. I had to introduce them to each other because they had never seen each other before. Ian and James shook hands and got on really well.</p><p>“Right. So what do you actually want ME to do?” Ian asked confused.<br/>“Bring Matt back,” James answered.<br/>“And how do you know that I’m your guy to ask to do a challenge like this?” Ian replied. He was eager to hear our answer to the question.<br/>“Because you can do witchcraft! You’ve done it before. You’ve brought things back to life”, I quickly answered Ian.<br/>“Yeah, animals but not humans Lindz”.<br/>Ian looked at me and James very hard. He knew it was worth a try. He also knew bring Matt back would put a smile on my face for he was the one I told about my feelings for Matt.<br/>“We have a slight problem. We need the ingredients and it will take a while for them tog row”. Ian said.<br/>Both me and James turned to each other. It was in the middle of June and we couldn’t leave it too long.<br/>“How long?” James blurted out.<br/>Ian got his calculator out and started to calculate how long it would take, “Till October at least. It does take a while because it’s very hard to get the ingredients in the first place.”<br/>I yelled, “OCTOBER! That’s 4 months away!”<br/>“Best to do it on Halloween. We will have the clan with us by our side to help us!”<br/>I thought very hard. Is it a good idea to wait that long? I knew Ian was the only contact I had to do this for us.<br/>“OK then. Do we need other people?”<br/>“Yes. Does he have siblings?” Ian replied.<br/>“A sister, Ann-Marie and a bruva Darren.” James quickly responded.<br/>“We’ll need them. Does he have anyone else? Mates?”<br/>“There’s Nicky the mother to his child. There’s Loz, Matt’s best mate and there’s Jess, Matt’s cousin”. I said.<br/>“Bring them along on Halloween and his parents”.<br/>There was a long pause.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how do we do this Ian?” James asked concerned.<br/>“Well, we’ll need to go to the grave of Matt. We will make a circle around the grave, lights candles and stuff, hold hands and say the ritual together”. Ian explained.<br/>I looked at Ian with the happiest smile on my face. OMG! I can’t believe we’re bringing Matt back.<br/>“Also we need Charlie!” Ian replied.<br/>When Ian said that, I cringed.<br/>“Ok”, James said, feeling uncomfortable.<br/>Ian saw James feeling edgy. He thought, ‘Surely they’ve told Charlie what they were doing’. He begin to think again, ‘but if Charlie knew, he would be here now.’<br/>“Er... does Charlie know?” Ian asked concerned.<br/>“What?”<br/>“About your crazy idea.”<br/>I shook my head to say no, “not yet, but we will tell him soon, I promise!”</p><p>After about ten minutes of arguing because we haven’t told Charlie yet, Ian said, “Right! I’ll get the ingredients ready. All you two need to do is bring yourselves and Matt’s family and friends along.” Ian then carried on, “we will carry the ritual out at around 9pm on October 31st. Be there ten minutes before.”<br/>“OK then Ian. Thanks you’re a star!”<br/>And with that, we all said our goodbyes and got into the car to drive the three hour journey back down to London.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*back at James’*</p><p>“I’m glad we’ve sorted that out Lindz!”<br/>“Me too James. I so can’t wait till Halloween...” I answered.<br/>As I said that, we heard a voice coming from the kitchen, “Why Halloween? What you doing then Lindz?”<br/>It was Charlie. ****! I was planning on telling him, but not this early. I looked at Charlie, straight into his eyes. I thought, ‘God he was gorgeous hazel eyes’. He had the look of concern of his face. I guess I have to take this moment to tell him.<br/>“Well...” I started off. I couldn’t think of the best words to explain with. I’ve never been his speechless in front of my cousin, “I think you should sit down Chaz. We’ve kinda asked a mate of mine to....”<br/>There was a long pause until...</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>It was Ann-Marie and Darren, Matt’s siblings. I tried to get off the subject about Matt while they were there, but Charlie wouldn’t let it drop.<br/>“Come on Lindz, you almost came out with it.”<br/>“I can’t really say because Ann-Marie and Darren are present.” I quickly made an excuse. I thought James would have stuck up for me, but no he had to interrupt with, “Well Lindz. They need to know saying we need them being there.” James said whilst squeezing my shoulder to reassure me. I had to come out with it now thanks to James!<br/>“Why do you need us?” Darren asked.<br/>“Yeah, why do you need us?” Ann-Marie repeated. She always repeats what her bruva says, “Is it to do with Matt?”<br/>James nodded.<br/>I said, “Yeah it is. We have just back from my mates house in Wigan, to ask him to do a ritual to bring Matt back to life on Halloween.”<br/>I finally said it. It took guts to come out with it. It was a relief really. Everyone looked at each other puzzled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck Lindz?” Charlie was a bit angry with me and I couldn’t blame him really, “Why didn’t you tell me?”<br/>“We thought we could sort it out first. Honest! I was going to tell you, but I didn’t think this soon.” I answered with fear in my voice. I didn’t like it when Charlie was angry because it scares me!<br/>Next minute, I felt arms wrap around me to give a big, tight hug. It was Ann-Marie.<br/>“Please Lindz. Please let it happen! Please bring my bruva back!” Ann-Marie cried.<br/>I hugged her. She was still hurting inside. Everyone was. I turned to Darren when I noticed a little tear streaming down from his face. He turned to him and nodded to say, ‘Please do this Lindz’.<br/>Darren then asked, “Who needs to come along?”<br/>I let James answer because he was so eager to, “Well, Ian said we’ll need Charlie, you two, your mum and dad, well Matt’s mum Linda. We’ll also need Nicky, Loz and Jess. Who else do we need Lindz?”<br/>“I think that’s it James. Could you do the pleasure of telling them Daz?” I asked.<br/>Darren quickly nodded with a weak smile.<br/>I noticed Charlie was a bit distant with us all when we were talking about the ritual. To me, he had gone into his little world. By experience, I left Charlie has he was or else he would bite your head off!<br/>Three hours passed and Charlie decided to go to his room and blasted Deftones. Me, James, Ann-Marie and Darren was still talking about Halloween while listening to Blink 182.<br/>“So how’s it gonna work?” Darren questioned.<br/>“Well, we all hold hands, burn some candles and say the ritual together I think. We will have the clan there to help us with it.” I explained excited. I was so glad it was in the open.<br/>“Clan? What clan?” Ann-Marie asked feeling scared.<br/>“The witch clan. Because we’re doing the ritual on Halloween, the witches will be there.”<br/>Ann-Marie was feeling unsure about the whole thing, but Darren quickly calmed her down. Ann-Marie was scared of supernatural things like witches, ghosts, zombies, vampires, wizards etc.<br/>“Oh soz hun. He witches that will be helping will not hurt you, they are friendly witches.” James quickly reassured Ann-Marie.<br/>After half an hour, Ann-Marie and Darren had gone home very happy. I felt quite tired. And no wonder, I’ve drove up to Wigan and back again and then started to talk about the ritual took the energy out of me. James was in the kitchen cooking food when I watched the TV. I felt like it was time to go home.<br/>“What do you want Lindz?”<br/>“Oh it doesn’t matter huni. I’m off home anyway. I’m a bit tired really.” I answered.<br/>“Stay here Lindz. I would do with the company.” James said putting his big blue puppy eyes on display.<br/>It was very hard to say no, but I had to, I needed my bed.<br/>“Sorry hun. I best be off James. I’ll see you soon though.”<br/>“Oh ok Lindz. See ya babe.”<br/>With that we hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek. James came down the stairs to my car with me. We said goodbyes again and I go into the car, put Linkin Park on and drove back to my little flat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During these past few weeks, everyone in Matt’s family who we needed, knew. They would ring me up every minute of the day, which got annoying. Everyone was happy about it apart from one person- Charlie. Charlie kept acting strange against me. He would blank me out. When I’d ring him on his mobile, he would cancel the call. My own cousin wasn’t happy with me. He had to awkward. I never really bothered about it because he used to give up in the past, but sooner or later I knew I would flip.</p><p>AUGUST 31ST- AT JAMES’ AND CHARLIE’S</p><p>“Hiya Lindz!”<br/>James was happy to see me. He came and kissed me on the cheek and he gave me a big hug. He was so cuddly! He was like a teddy bear, “How are you babe?”<br/>“OK thanks huni. How’s you and Jen coping?”<br/>For the last month, James went over to America to be with his long-term girlfriend, my sister.<br/>“Well I got there only to find out she cheated on me. I was gutted Lindz. But I was thinking it wasn’t going to last because we never saw each other. She’s a successful solo artist there now. I think I had picked the wrong sister.” And with that, he leant in and kissed me on the lips. It was a bloody good kiss. He is gorgeous and talented, but I didn’t like him like that. I felt so sad.<br/>“Er... James. Just then! It was fucking good, but I only want to be mates with you. You’re a good mate and I don’t want to spoil that.” I really wanted to tell him, I love Matt but I couldn’t. I felt so sorry for James. His face went pale. He was gutted. I may have started to date him if I have feelings for him and if he didn’t go out with my sister.<br/>I hugged him to reassure him. I told him, he would be the best boyfriend someone would want. Then the door went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nov 4, 2008 at 12:46am  QuoteEditlikePost OptionsPost by Lindz on Nov 4, 2008 at 12:46am<br/>CHAPTER SIX</p><p>During these past few weeks, everyone in Matt’s family who we needed, knew. They would ring me up every minute of the day, which got annoying. Everyone was happy about it apart from one person- Charlie. Charlie kept acting strange against me. He would blank me out. When I’d ring him on his mobile, he would cancel the call. My own cousin wasn’t happy with me. He had to awkward. I never really bothered about it because he used to give up in the past, but sooner or later I knew I would flip.</p><p>AUGUST 31ST- AT JAMES’ AND CHARLIE’S</p><p>“Hiya Lindz!”<br/>James was happy to see me. He came and kissed me on the cheek and he gave me a big hug. He was so cuddly! He was like a teddy bear, “How are you babe?”<br/>“OK thanks huni. How’s you and Jen coping?”<br/>For the last month, James went over to America to be with his long-term girlfriend, my sister.<br/>“Well I got there only to find out she cheated on me. I was gutted Lindz. But I was thinking it wasn’t going to last because we never saw each other. She’s a successful solo artist there now. I think I had picked the wrong sister.” And with that, he leant in and kissed me on the lips. It was a bloody good kiss. He is gorgeous and talented, but I didn’t like him like that. I felt so sad.<br/>“Er... James. Just then! It was fucking good, but I only want to be mates with you. You’re a good mate and I don’t want to spoil that.” I really wanted to tell him, I love Matt but I couldn’t. I felt so sorry for James. His face went pale. He was gutted. I may have started to date him if I have feelings for him and if he didn’t go out with my sister.<br/>I hugged him to reassure him. I told him, he would be the best boyfriend someone would want. Then the door went.</p><p>CHAPTER SEVEN</p><p>“Hiya Charlie!” I said. Charlie walked straight pass him, went to his room and played Deftones full blast.<br/>I had enough with this so I went into his room, turned the music off and looked at him.<br/>“I’m fucking sick of this Charlie. Why are you being like this with me? Look I know you don’t like what I’m doing but not that’s not my fucking fault. Get your brain in fucking gear for fuck’s sake. You know deep down you want Matt back as much as we all do. Charlie, couz please don’t do this. I hate it when we fight! Matt used to help us with our differences. Please Charlie!”<br/>By now, I was crying. I hate fighting with Charlie. For he was like a bruva as well as a cousin to me. I love him and I didn’t want to fight with him.<br/>Charlie could see how upset I was and at last, he got off his bed and came to me, arms open and gave me the best hug I’ve had for ages.<br/>“I’m very sorry Lindz. I didn’t know what I was doing. I didn’t know I was upsetting you. I hate fighting with you also. Love you too babe. I’ll support you with what you’re doing.”<br/>“I’m glad that’s sorted Charlie. Love ya too”. And I kissed him on the cheek. Cousins reunited again. I was so happy it was sorted out.<br/>“Anyway anyone want a brew? Tea? Coffee?” Charlie asked.<br/>“Tea please, 2 sugars and milk,” James answered.<br/>“OK Lindz?”<br/>“Erm.. tea, three sugars and milk please couz!” I smiled at Charlie and he smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OCTOBER 31ST- HALLOWEEN</p><p>Sine the day me and Charlie sorted out our difference without Matt, for a change, I’ve had Jess on the phone talking till 2am. I’ve also had Loz and other people on the phone who I’ve never spoken to.<br/>Now ‘tis the day I’ve been looking forward to- the ritual. I couldn’t wait till 9pm when it would happen. I had Ian on the phone last night to confirm everything again. All the ingredients had been grown and cut up ready. We were all set.</p><p>10am<br/>The phone went, it was Linda, Matt’s mum.<br/>“Hello Lindz. It’s Linda.”<br/>“Hiya Linda what’s up?”<br/>“Is tonight still going ahead?” Linda asked excited.<br/>“Yeah why hun?”<br/>“Just wondering. Thanks Lindz for doing this. I get to see my son again. Matt will be able to see his son too.”<br/>Oh yeah, I forgot he has a son. Jack was been one now!<br/>“How old is Jack?” I curiously asked.<br/>“One and a half now. Anyway I’ve gotta go, speak to you later. Oh yeah, Nicky wants you to see you at dinner.”<br/>“Ok then Linda. See you soon.”<br/>And I then hung up.<br/>For the next couple of hours the phone was going mental. James rang, Charlie rang, Ian rang, Ann-Marie rang. I was getting annoyed really because I wanted time to myself before I met up with Nicky.<br/>12pm- at Nicky’s<br/>“Hiya Nicky huni. How are you?”<br/>“I’m great thanks. Come in and sit down. I’m glad you’ve come”.<br/>I walked into the flat and noticed that her suitcases were packed. Where was she doing?<br/>“Erm.. Nic chicken. Where you going today? Of all days Nicky?”<br/>“Well. I know you’re doing this ritual thing tonight. I can’t be there because I can’t bear to see Matt back to life. I’ve moved on, I’ve got my life back and I don’t want to be haunted by Matt!” Nicky explained.<br/>“What the.....?” I was fuming. Matt loved Nicky dearly. He had a child by her for ****s sake. He would die for her, “Why hun? You love Matt. He loves you so much. But why huni?”<br/>“I can’t love him anymore. My feelings have been drained out of me somehow. God I wish I can love Matt again, but I can’t.” Nicky looked up at me. She was sorry.<br/>“So you’re taking Jack away from his father. Nicky you can’t do that. I won’t let you.” I bellowed. I couldn’t let her do it.<br/>Nicky got up, went to the bedroom, picked Jack up and put him into my arms.<br/>“Have him. I can’t look after him anymore. I don’t have love for him. He reminds me of Matt too much. You look after him.”<br/>I was shocked. I had just been planted with Matt’s child. I looked at Jack at I almost cried. He was gorgeous. He had Matt’s cheeky face. She was right, Jack did remind me of Matt. He was the double of him. I had to get out of the flat.<br/>“Here Lindz. There’s his stuff. Look after him. I know you and Matt will be happy together.”<br/>“What you mean?” I was confused.<br/>“I know you love Matt. I could tell it in your eyes when you look at Jack. You’re the one who should be with Matt. You best go anyway.”<br/>“Will you stay in touch Nicky?” I asked. I didn’t want to lose a friend of mine. A good friend.<br/>Nicky nodded, “Course I will.”<br/>With that, I placed Jack in his pram, hugged and Nicky and went out of the flat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ack at mine</p><p>For the next few hours, the phone was on fire. It must have been answered 30 times today. James rang again, Linda rang again, Darren rang, Jess rang and Nicky rang. It did my head in. Not only that, I had to clean up and feed Jack. Every time, I needed to pat his back for him to burp, he would puke up all over my back.! Erg! I was stressing out badly.</p><p>5pm<br/>The phone went for the 40th time.</p><p>“Hello” I answered. I felt angry.<br/>“Sis? It’s Jen.”<br/>“Hiya, how are you?” I asked, still digusted of what she did to James.<br/>“Lindz, I’ve cheated on James. I love him so much. Has he spoken to you about me?” Jen cried.<br/>“No” I quickly responded. The answer was true though. Since James came back from America, he had mentioned her once, “and I don’t have any sympathy for you sis. I doubt he’ll go back to you now. You had a decent guy at last and you still treat them like ****!”<br/>“OH right then sis. Be like that”<br/>And she hung up., she needed to be told of what she did.<br/>I was thinking to myself, ‘4 hours left, do I have time on my own?’ I knew the answer was no.</p><p>5 mins l8a</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>“Door’s open!” I shouted while I bathed Jack.<br/>“Er... Lindz?”<br/>A girl was standing in the doorway. I didn’t know who she was. I came out the bathroom with Jack wrapped in a blue towel.<br/>“Yeah, who are you?”<br/>“It’s Matt’s best mate, Loz. Er... I was wondering if I could go with you tonight”, Loz asked nicely. She seemed a shy girl. She was quite tall, slim with gorgeous hair.<br/>“Yeah sure hun. No problem, sit down. I’ll sort out Jack and then I’ll make us a drink.” I said.<br/>“Jack? Is that Matt’s child? Where’s Nicky?” Loz asked.<br/>“Yeah it is. Do you want to dry him off and dress him, while I’ll make us a brew and tell you what Nicky said to me. What do you want huni?”<br/>“Coffee please. 1 sugar and milk! Thanks Lindz. Here give Jack to me”.<br/>I gave Loz Jack to dress and I went into the kitchen and made the brews.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TEN</p><p>Me and Loz were chatting for a long time. Over coffee, I told her about Nicky. Loz wasn’t pleased about her, neither was I. The door went.<br/>“I wonder who this could be?” I got up and went to open the front door. There was a girl stood in front of me, who I noticed instantly!<br/>“Hey Jess, how are you babes?” I asked.<br/>“Hey Lindz, I’m great thanks”.<br/>“Come in. Make yourself at home. Want a brew?” I asked.<br/>“Yeah please. Magic tea babes!” Jess replied.<br/>“Loz, do you want another one?”<br/>“Please Lindz.”<br/>So I collected mine and Loz’s cup and went to the kitchen to make another brew for us all.</p><p>5 mins l8a</p><p>“Okie dokie, there you go. So what brings you here?” I asked, knowing what the answer may be.<br/>“Er... I was wondering if I could come with you and Loz tonight. Oh hi Loz. Sorry I didn’t sat hi before. I’m miles away. Do you 4give me chick?” Jess asked.<br/>“Yeah sure. Don’t worry about it hun.” Loz replied.<br/>Jess noticed Jack in Loz’s arms.<br/>“Hey is that Jack, Matt’s kid?”<br/>Loz nodded.<br/>“So where’s Nicky?” Jess asked with concern.<br/>I couldn’t be bothered repeated myself again, so Loz explained, “Nicky gave the baby to Lindz. Said she doesn’t love him anymore. He reminds her of Matt too much”.<br/>“I’ll kill her when I see her. So are you looking after him now Lindz?” Jess asked.<br/>“Yep. I told Nicky that I weren’t going to let her move away with Jack because it weren’t fair on Matt then he got Jack and gave me the baby.”<br/>“Jess shook her head in digust with Nicky.<br/>Ring ring</p><p>“Hullo”<br/>“Hi, who is it?”<br/>“Jess”<br/>“Er. Is Lindz there please?”<br/>“Yeah hang on.” Jess handed the phone to me.<br/>“Hello”<br/>“Hiya babe, its James”<br/>“Hi! What do you want?”. I was fuming at him because this was the fourth time James had rang me today.<br/>“I was wondering if you want to come to ours and set off from here.”<br/>James was confusing me. I was so tired and I really wanted the night over with.<br/>“Er... yeah ok then. Cya l8a”.<br/>“C ya hun.”</p><p>After half an hour, Ian had arrived at my place from Wigan. We thought it was best for us to set off to James’. So me, Loz, Ian and Jess went, Jack in my arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiya Lindz babe!”<br/>James came running to me. He noticed Jack, “What you doing with Jack?”<br/>“Long story James. I’ll tell you some other time.”<br/>Everyone seemed to be at the flat. There were me, James, Charlie, Ann-Marie, Loz, Darren, Linda, Kevin (Matt’s dad), Jess and Ian.<br/>“Where’s Nicky?” Charlie asked. He turned to me, seeing Jack in my arms.<br/>“Why have you got Jack. Where’s Nicky?”<br/>“She has decided to move away. She doesn’t love Matt anymore and she didn’t love Jack anymore and so she gave me Jack to look after.”<br/>Gasps and shocks spread around the room. The door slammed open and shut. It was Hannah.<br/>“Wow! What’s happening here?”<br/>“Nothing sis!” James answered.<br/>All I could think of was ‘Brilliant. Hannah is here- a babysitter!’.<br/>“Hannah chick, could you baby sit Jack for tonight. I’ll pay you later.” Jack was a light baby and he was kinda hurting my arms.<br/>“Yeah sure Lindz, give me Jack.” Hannah replied. She got hold of Jack.<br/>“Well here’s the stuff you will need. I don’t think I need to go through things with you.”<br/>“No you don’t have to. I’ve looked after my mate’s kid before.”<br/>And with that, Hannah went to James’ bedroom with Jack in her arms.</p><p>I had to look at Ian to see if we could do this ritual, saying Nicky isn’t here. Ian looked back and shrugged his shoulders. I was just about to go to him to talk when...<br/>“Lindz! Is this gonna change tonight? Are we not bringing Matt back to life?”. It was Ann-Marie.<br/>Ann-Marie wanted Matt back more than anyone else, probably because she needs Matt do her coursework! "Please Lindz!”<br/>“Come here chick”, I said. I gave Ann-Marie a hug and said, “I’m not gonna let that Nicky spoil tonight, you understand me! We WILL bring Matt back tonight. Ok hun!”<br/>Ann-Marie nodded, smiled and added, “Thank you Lindz.” She then wrapped her arms around my neck to give me a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8pm</p><p>“Right. I best be off Lindz. I need to sort things out before you lot come. Ok” Ian said.<br/>“Ok then Ian, I’ll c ya later. 8:50pm!”<br/>“Don’t be late Lindz!”</p><p>Ian exits</p><p>“Hey where’s Ian going?”. It was Linda.<br/>“He’s going to set everything up for tonight. Don’t worry Linda.” I replied.<br/>“You’re a good girl Lindz. I wish Matt had picked someone like you and not Nicky. He used to come home and say how he liked you.”<br/>What? What was I hearing? Surely Linda was trying to trick me to tell her how I feel about her son.<br/>“Did he?” I was intrigued.<br/>Linda nodded, “and I know you have feelings for him still Lindz.”<br/>****! Who else knows about it? I didn’t know it was obvious. I kept away from everyone. I kept it away from Charlie.<br/>“How?”<br/>“I could just tell Lindz. I think he made a bad mistake to pick Nicky.”<br/>I was thinking, ‘please shut up Linda.’ I wanted someone to shout me over so I could interrupt our conversation.<br/>*<br/>“LINDZ!!”<br/>Thank God!<br/>”What?”<br/>“Come over here for a second babe.!” It was Darren.<br/>“Sorry Linda. Darren asking for me. I’ll speak to you later.” And with that, I went over to Darren.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“Nothing. I could see you needed help there. My mum does talk too much really.”<br/>“Thanks hun.” I hugged Darren, “your a life saver!”<br/>8:30pm</p><p>“Right people, I think we best make our way now!” I got everyone’s attention.<br/>“Erm... can we come with you?” Ann-Marie and Jess asked.<br/>“Yeah sure. Charlie you coming with us?”<br/>Charlie nodded ‘no’. Ever since the accident, he won’t get into a car with someone else. He got rid of his car a while back after the accident. “I’ll walk it.”<br/>“I’ll walk with you mate.” James answered.<br/>I wasn’t offended because I could understand. James was okay going into a car, but Charlie was still suffering. I felt sorry for my cousin really.<br/>So I drove off to the grave with Jess in the front passenger seat and Ann-Marie, Loz and Darren in the back. It seemed a long drive even though it was only ten minutes away.</p><p>at the grave site</p><p>“Is everyone here?”. I was the last one to arrive.<br/>Stood at the front gate was Linda, Kevin, James, Charlie and everyone else that should’ve been there. It was only 8:45pm, we chatted for a few seconds when six women came to us.<br/>“Are you waiting for Ian?”<br/>I turned around. They were witches. They must been the ones who were going to help us.<br/>I nodded.<br/>“Then follow us?”<br/>So we all followed the witches. Ann-Marie was holding my hand very tightly. You wouldn’t believe she was a teenager. These witches have bright green eyes and firey red hair. They looked scary really, so no wonder Ann-Marie was scared.<br/>*<br/>“Hiya people! I need you all to sit in a circle around Matt’s grave!” It was Ian.<br/>So we all sat together in a big circle with the witches. It was a bit creepy, it was scaring me too. I was sat between Ann-Marie and James.<br/>In the middle of the grave, there were one white candle in the centre. There were also one orange candle on the left of the centred candle and three red candles on the right in a vertical line. Around the grave was altar candles. There were also some incense just in front of the gravestone.</p><p>“What’s involved in the incense Ian?” Kevin, Matt’s dad asked.<br/>“Marjoram, Thyme, Mugwort, Chamomile, Anise and Basil. I want the family members to hold these gems.”<br/>I noticed the gems straight away. There were Brown Jasper and Opal.<br/>*<br/>There was quiet for a few minutes. Then Ian spoke, “Lindz could you light the altar candles and James please could you light the incense.”<br/>With that, I got the lighter and each altar candle was lit. James got hold of the matches and set fire to the incense. The incense was quite good to smell at. We both then returned to our places.<br/>“Good. Now I want you all to hold hands and for a few minutes imagine Matt bursting with health and life.” Ian went on.<br/>We all hold hands. I had to hold James’ hand. He has warm, smooth hands. I was imaging Matt has he was before he died. The gorgeous hazel/brown eyes looking up at me. The bleached hair, his funny gurns and his cheekiness filled me up so much.<br/>*<br/>“Ann-Marie. Would you light the white candle in the centre and read out the following words.” Ian said giving a piece of paper to Ann-Marie.<br/>Ann-Marie lit the white candle and then said, “This candle is Matt’s spirit, in excellent health. May Matt be blessed that I may prosper.”<br/>We then held hands again, when one of the witches said, “Darren, light the orange candle and read this.”<br/>Darren got the matches and lit the orange candle. He then said, “This flame draws all that is good to Matt. Health, life and strength and all Matt desires.”<br/>Darren then sat back down.<br/>*<br/>“Now Jess, Linda and Kevin. Will each of you light a red candle and say these words together.” Another witches announced.<br/>So Jess, Linda and Kevin lit a candle each and said together, “ Here is health, life and strength three times over. May this be taken into Matt’s body to help and serve Matt as he wishes.”<br/>As they said this, the red candles sank in to the soil and into the coffin of Matt’s. We heard amazing noises inside the coffin. Ann-Marie held my hand even tighter.<br/>*<br/>“Now I want you all to imagine Matt healthy and strong with lots of life. See the good life Matt will enjoy.” One of the witches said.<br/>Another one said, “Now read these words together.”<br/>All the witches gave us a piece of paper and we all held hands and said, “As it was ever thus. To live, one must have strength. One must have health. Strength to the weak. Matt’s spirit will heal himself. So may it be.”<br/>Now more action was happening to the ground of where Matt’s body was. It seemed to be rising.<br/>*<br/>“Now say these words while thinking of Matt”. Ian said.<br/>We all held hands still and together we said, “This new health now is Matt’s. He holds it and has it and now it fills his needs. Matt has received it safely and glad. Now all is well”.<br/>*<br/>“Stay sat and quiet for five minutes and let the candles and incense burn.” Ian exclaimed.<br/>By now my bum was getting numb through sitting down for a long period of time.<br/>We were all sat in the circle and we were very quietly. I kept looking at Ann-Marie to see if she was okay. I looked at James to see if he was okay. He kept looking back at me with excitement. Everyone in the circle seemed tensed. I hadn’t noticed...<br/>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground was moving underneath us all. A storm was picking up very badly. It felt as though was Matt was waking up and coming out of his coffin. It was exciting. I was feeling edgy and scared but deep down inside, I was loving it.<br/>It must have been more than five minutes, then Ian said, “Now say these words.”<br/>Yet again we were given a piece of paper and we said together, “As I have willed this, so may it be done.”<br/>*<br/>“Now blow the candles out and incense and remove them. Place them behind you. Loz would you blow and remove the candles and would Charlie remove the incense?”<br/>Loz nodded and blew each candle out and one by one removed them. Charlie safely removed the incense from the gravestone and placed it behind him. It was still burning and smelt good.<br/>Both Loz and Charlie went back to their places. We were still holding hands.<br/>*<br/>“Right I want you all to get up and move. I need James, Lindz and Charlie to start digging the grave. Keep digging until you see the coffin please.” Ian asked.<br/>So with that, everyone moved and me, James and Charlie got hold of the spades and started to dig. It must have been about 10:30 at least. It was getting very cool and damp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took about an hour to dig Matt’s coffin up. It was very dark and it was very hard to see.<br/>“Finished Ian” Charlie said.<br/>“Right ok then. I need you all to stand around the grave now. I need Matt’s family to put one hand on the front of the coffin.” Ian asked.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because all the moisture will deaden the coffin so Matt can break free. All the life in your hand will go to Matt once you touch the coffin.” Ian explained.<br/>So one by one, Linda, Kevin, Ann-Marie (still holding my other hand), Jess and Darren put one hand on to the coffin. They stayed there for a bout 5 minutes.<br/>“Right please move away. The witches need to do their job!”<br/>They all moved away and watched the witches.<br/>*<br/>The witches were throwing liquid stuff across Matt’s coffin and saying a ritual what sounded Latin.<br/>“What are they saying Ian?” I asked.<br/>“Another ritual. Ours gave health and strength to Matt and now theirs will bring back Matt to life!”<br/>“Oh ok then.”<br/>We were all standing there patiently, waiting for the signal. For some reason I felt my hand fall free. I looked Ann-Marie had let go of my hand and gone straight to James. I noticed that James gave Ann-Marie his hoody and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. I thought, ‘how sweet?’.<br/>One hour later...........<br/>We heard a massive bang and smoked fumed from the coffin. We all jumped and screamed. I didn’t know what was happening.<br/>“I thought you said they were bringing him back to life?”<br/>“I did” Ian replied.<br/>“Then how come they have just set fire to the coffin. They’re burning him!”<br/>“No they’re not, look...”<br/>I turned around to the coffin. I fell down in amazement. I looked up and I saw a guy standing up around the same age, same height and everything like Matt. There were some gasps.<br/>“MATT? Is that you mate?” James shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“James mate? Is that you?” This guy shouted.<br/>“Yeah it is. Come here.”<br/>And then this guy came over to James and hugged him. James burst out crying and sobbed into this guy’s shoulders muttering Matt under his breath.<br/>“Mum? Dad? Sis? Bruv?”<br/>“Matt”<br/>OMG! It was definitely Matt. I couldn’t believe it. We did it! We have brought Matt back from the dead. I ran to Ian and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.<br/>“Thank you so much Ian. You’re the best. Thank you mate! I’ll never forget this moment!”<br/>“Hey Lindz!”<br/>I turned around. It was Matt. He remembered me, “Come here babes”.<br/>I ran into Matt’s arms. I started cry loudly. I was so happy. I was so glad that Matt was back again. My heart was skipping beats all the time.<br/>“Hey thanks. Thanks for listening to me in your dream. I knew you could it babes. Love ya babes.” Matt planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt so warm.<br/>Matt started to look around, “Where’s Nicky?”<br/>“Er... Matt, Nicky moved away. She told me, she doesn’t love you anymore. She said she has move on.” I answered.<br/>“So where’s Jack?” Matt sadly asked.<br/>“Don’t worry. Jack is with Hannah at James’ and Charlie’s flat! He is being well looked after.”<br/>Matt wouldn’t let go of me. He was hugging me so tightly.<br/>*<br/>“Hey Chaz mate, how you doing?” Matt said to Charlie.<br/>Charlie was still in shock of what’s just happened. “Hey mate I’m great thanks. Glad you’re back Matt.”<br/>Charlie and Matt hugged each other.<br/>*<br/>“Anyway I best get home. Saying Nicky has moved away, can I stay at yours Lindz?” Matt asked.<br/>I nodded, “Of course babe. You know you’re welcome any time.”<br/>“That’s good then. Hey people just like to say thanks for being here and I love you all. But I need to go to bed and I’ll see you all tomorrow! I’ll catch up with you all tomorrow.” Matt explained.<br/>And with that we all went home very exhausted. Before we went into the car, James came up to me, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. He said, “I knew you were right. Love you so much Lindz. You’re like a sister to me now. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll bring Jack around ok.”<br/>“Good idea James. Matt will see his son tomorrow! Gotta go see you soon.” And I hugged and kissed James back.<br/>*<br/>“Er.... Matt.”<br/>God it seemed weird saying his name. For he has been dead for over a year now.<br/>“Yeah Lindz”<br/>“Are you okay getting in my car?” I awkwardly asked.<br/>Matt nodded, “Yeah course I am. I know you were thinking about me then and I’m grateful for that, but I’m going to have to get use to it when Busted starts travelling again.”<br/>So we got into the car and drove back to my place.</p><p>back at my flat</p><p>“Anyway it’s good to have you back Matt. It really is. I’ve missed you so much.”<br/>“Hey don’t worry babes. I’m glad I’m back. I knew you would do it for me.” Matt said with a cheeky smile. I had missed those smiles.<br/>“Well I weren’t going to let you down. I love you too much.”<br/>“Love you too babes. Did I ever tell you that I liked you?” Matt asked.<br/>What? I thought Linda was joking when she told earlier.<br/>“No!”<br/>“Well I do babes. I knew I had picked the wrong girl. Mum knew as well. I knew my mum told you earlier on.” Matt said. He seemed so transparent. I thought I was dreaming, but I knew I weren’t because Matt had been brought back to life.<br/>Matt grabbed my hand. He had soft, gentle hands and he pulled me nearer to me. My heart fluttering at this point for I love Matt dearly.<br/>“I love you Lindz.” And Matt kissed me.<br/>I kissed him back, “Matt, I love you too. I always have done. I just couldn’t tell you because you were seeing my best mate.”<br/>“Well I’m not now. I’m all yours if you still want me Lindz.”<br/>I didn’t know what to do. What can I say to him. He has been risen from the dead and he wants to go out with me.<br/>“Of course I still want you. Because I love you Matt.”<br/>We started to kiss again, and things just led to other things.</p><p> </p><p>3 hours later</p><p>‘Fucking hell’ I thought. I couldn’t believe it. Not only Matt was brought back to life, but now Matt is my boyfriend. I was over the moon. I couldn’t wait for the public to know that we were a couple and that he was back. I turned to look at Matt. He was sleeping like a little baby, bless him. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep in his arms, dreaming..........</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>